oasisdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Slumbering Power: Episode 2
Episode 2 of Slumbering Power aired on July 26, 2018 at 5pm at DrinkableTreesTV (Twitch). At the event, these were the participants. * Red Rose as... The Dungeon Master * BaronGrimm as... Vincent Occhi - Lizardman Mesmerist * DrinkableTrees as... Akane Suguri - Half Elf Kineticist * FangFero as... Danny Fragola - Human Spiritualist * Gameaddict877 as... Yokaihina Onigashima - Changeling Psychic * MarksRuneRedMan as... Tim Brookes - Fishman(Angler) Medium * Teh King of Reptiles as... Caleb Anthony - Vanara Occultist Overview In this episode, we find resolution in the Destruction of Badabroom , as well as the introduction to the party's 6th member, Danny Fragola, a spiritualist who has been observing the Occult Club's ongoings. The party discovers the very real threat of occult anomalies appearing locally and adopting the responsibility of acting on these threats. This leads the party to discovering a terrifying creature. Watch Episode (Archive) Here is the archived upload of the stream via DrinkableTrees (YouTube): This video is unedited and should be completely identical to what was shown on stream July 26, 2018. Click Here to view the next episode. (When uploaded) Episode Detailed Overview * Resume on the Destruction of Badabroom. * Caleb Anthony mends Badabroom and Vincent Occhi enchants automation into the broom again. * Caleb Anthony reveals the death of his uncle, an off screen relative. * The party's sixth party member, Danny Fragola, is revealed and introduced to the party. * Danny is revealed to have been present just prior to the Awakening Ritual , even going so far as to include herself as a subject in the ritual. Later discovering her Spiritualist powers off-screen. * (It is implied Danny was always somewhat present and passively tried to include herself throughout Episode 1 of Slumbering Power, though her natural affinity for going unnoticed excused the absence of the player during the session). * (During this time, the connection of Teh King of Reptiles, player of Caleb Anthony went and thus left the Episode) * A Small Fire Elemental reveals itself to have been hiding in the Occult Room, as well as A Small Magma Elemental. * The Librarian Spirit, through the body of Tim Brookes informs of the danger of Elemental Creatures and suggests caution. * A Small Void Elemental, A Small Earth Elemental and A Small Water Elemental also reveal themselves, before coordinating an escape out of the Occult Club. * The Party braces for combat, as to prevent the escape of such dangerous creatures. * Every Elemental creature escapes, except for the Magma Elemental, which leaves burrowing into the roof. * Void Elemental, Water Elemental and Earth Elemental die in their escape, whereas the Magma Elemental crashes through the roof, beside the surviving Lightning Elemental. * Akane and Yokaihina commence a Language Comprehension Ritual from the Ritual Book to communicate with the Magma Elemental. * The Party befriends the Lightning Elemental and they are lead down to an abandoned part of their town. * Here, the party finds a large, predatory-looking beast. The party knows homeless sometimes stay around and would likely fall prey to this creature if it stays around. * The party engages it in combat, quickly killing it. * The party hides as a huge skinless creature, seemingly humanoid walks up and takes the corpse, carrying it away. It was obvious the creature knew of their location and chose the bigger, easier target. * The group goes home, Tim adopting the Lightning Elemental as a companion, naming him Sparky. * That night, Akane urges Tim, Yokaihina, Vincent, Danny to check the local news channel. In the part of town they were in, there were many human corpses killed and skinned clean found. The party all takes this news different ways, dramatically adding new traits to their characters. * Episode ends, to be picked up in Episode 3. Category:Episodes: Slumbering Power Category:Episodes